A New Story
by crazyforglitter
Summary: What if there was a new evil that Harry Potter had to destroy along with Voldemort. But he can't do it on his own, he has to get someone he hates on his side. But how dose he do it and what will happen when he dose it. HPDM don't like don't read. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A New Story: Waiting**

**Summary**: What if there was a new evil that Harry Potter had to destroy along with Voldemort. But he can't do it on his own, he has to get someone he hates on his side. But how dose he do it and what will happen when he dose it. HPDM don't like don't read. Rated M for man on man contact.

**Let the story begin. **

The wind blow harshly against Bellatrixs face as she ran from the aurors. In her arms was a bundle that carried a new born child. She was told to give the child to its birth father that was a follower of the dark lord. This order didn't come from the dark lord himself but it came from a much more powerful person.

After the dark lord was destroyed she started to run to finish what she was told to do. She stopped at a machine that belong to the father of the child and walked up to the door and hit the door hard three times. When she hit the door for the third time it swung open to revile a very upset Lucius Malfoy.

As soon as he saw who was at the door he said, `` Why have you come here, Bellatrix? ``

Bellatrix was still breathing hard with the child still in her arms sleeping the night away. `` I'm here on the order of the most powerful witch to give you this child to take care of since she told me that this is your child. She wishes that you and your new wife love him like your own and when he turns seventeen on the 5th of June give him this. `` Bellatrix said in a rush, giving him the child and showed him a locket that had a silver R on the circler locket. Green and black cover the locket with a silver snack holding it shut.

`` Only he can open it when it is time. So don't try. `` Bellatrix said, to a very shocked Malfoy. She started to turn went he said nothing going but only to be stopped by a faint `wait` from Lucius. She turned to face him waiting for him to say something.

`` What is his name? `` Lucius said, looking down at the little boy in his arms sleeping. He looked a lot like a Malfoy with his blond hair.

Bellatrix smiled at Lucius and said, `` Draco… Draco Malfoy. `` Then she disappeared into the night leaving a smiling father.

When Lucius looked up from his son to thank Bellatrix she was gone but he said it any way. He turned around and went into the house. `` Who was at the door sweetie? `` said Narcissa from the living room.

`` Sweet heart it was your sister she gave us a gift. `` said Lucius, as he walked to the living room.

`` And what did she give us? `` She said curiously, when her husband reached where she sat he showed her the little boy and her heart fluttered in loving way, cause she knew that this was the best thing that could have every happened to her.

In a bed covered in warm sheet laid a smiling woman. Her hair was as black as night and her eyes were as bright as the blue sky. Her lips were full and her skin was pale. She new that she would live again to see her son once again but for now she must what for that day to come so she could kill once more.

As she drew her last breath she said, `` I will see you soon my son. `` With that her eyes closed as she let the darkness take over her mind. She knew that she wouldn't wake until the darkness was born again to awaken her.

**Tell me what you think. R and R**

**By crazyforglitter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's Going On?

I would like to now what you guys think of this story, so I need feedback. This story is rated M for what it will contain. If you don't like it don't read it. HPDM. Slash in later chapters.

Let the story begin!

_The room is dark with dust covering all over the room. As if the room hasn't been in for a long while. There was a bed in the middle of the room which had a person under the dusty covers. As I moved closer I could see long black hair __scattered over the dusty pillows. In front of me lay a beautiful woman looking peaceful a she slept. _

_I was now at the bed. As I sat down on the dusty covers my hand came up to her face and I laid it on her cheek. I could see that my hand was an unhealthy grey color as I rubbed circles into her cold cheek. _

_`` I have found you at lassst. `` I hissed to myself. `` Soon my sweet girl, you will be awoken again. `` _

_The door from the end of the room then opened to revel, a black haired woman with insanity in her eyes. `` My Lord, we have to leave before the ministry gets here. `` _

_I looked over to her in a harsh glare and hissed, `` I am full aware of that, Bellatrix! `` She then winced at my harsh glare and bowed her head and left. When I looked over to the woman I said, `` soon you will see life again. `` _

_Then I got up off the bed and pointed my wand at the woman. _

I then woke up to someone shaking me. `` Harry wake up its first day of classes and you don't want to be late. `` Someone said in a girly voice. When I opened my eyes I saw brown curly haired girl in front of me smiling.

`` Ok I'm up Hermione. Wait, how did you get into the boys dormitory? `` I asked looking up to her waiting for an answer.

`` I just got up here like everyone else gets up here. The stairs! `` She said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

I just rolled my eyes and said, `` How are you here, for real? `` I asked her.

She just smiled and left the room like she knew something I didn't. When she was gone I just laid my head back down onto the pillow and sighed. As I was looking up at the ceiling I recalled the bream I had, well actually a vision that I had because of the connection I have with Voldemort that makes me see all the things he is doing.

But something was different about this one, other then the fact that he is not torturing people he almost seemed happy to see the black haired woman that was lying on the dusty bed.

After a will of thinking I desisted that I would get some breakfast in the great hall.

I was on my way to the great hall with Ron when professor McGonogall came up to us. `` Good morning gentlemen. I have been sent to bring you two to the headmaster's office. `` She said.

We just nodded and followed her to Dumbledore's office. When we got to the door of the office McGonogall knocked on the door. The doors then suddenly opened to a huge office. As we walked into the room the headmaster stood from his chair to great us.

`` How are you my children, well I hope? `` The headmaster asked. He was a old man with a long white beard and he wore blue velvet robes. His eyes were light blue with a bright twinkle in them.

`` Yes sir we are perfectly fine, how are you this morning? ``I asked politely. The headmaster then smiled and said, `` I feel fine, but what I wanted you here today was because I wanted to know if you had a vision at all? `` Dumbledore asked looking into my eyes with a smile on his face. When I looked at him in surprised he took it as a yes and told me to tell him what it was about.

`` Well there was this woman laying on this dusty bed that Voldemort wanted to bring back to life, but why dose he need her awake is a mystery to me. `` As I was say this the headmaster went over to his desk in a hurry. He then pulled out a piece of parchment out of his desk and started to write. Before I could ask him why he was so scared all of the sudden he called an owl over and told it to go somewhere but I couldn't tell what it was.

`` Sir, why are you so worried all of the sudden, was it something I said? `` I asked as he looked up at me. I could tell that it was something I said because of the panic he was in.

When he sighed I knew something was up. `` There is something you need to now. `` He said bringing his hand to his face and rubbing it.

Before he could continue McGonogall spoke up. `` Are you sure that he needs to now this, Albus? `` She spoke quickly making sure that he didn't go on.

The headmaster looked over at her a worried expression. `` Yes, he has her and plans to bring her back. ``

McGonogall face turned pale and she sat down heavily on the chair. `` OH dear. `` She said with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**New story: WHAT **

**Authors note: **

**It has come to my attention that not all of you now the plot of the story so I have written another plot that will explain better. **

**Plot: **

**Harry is going to find out that Draco never wonted to be a bad guy but he can't show it because of his father. When Harry knows about the black haired woman he will have to get Draco on his side because he can't do it alone and because it's very important to make sure he is on there side. **

**So Harry has to convince Draco to be with him and they have to bond there magic, that where it will get harder for Harry to keep his feelings from surfacing. But what will happen when the black haired woman gets in the way and try's to take Draco away from Harry to turn him evil? **

**I don't own Harry and Draco. (Even if I want to.) **

**Let the story begin! **

_`` OH dear. `` _

I was dreadfully confused by now. `` What are you talking about, professor? What aren't you telling me? `` I said looking at the two professors sad and terrified faces. As I spoke Dumbledore looked at me instead of McGonogall.

There was a sad twinkle in his eyes. `` Well, theres a lot you don't know Harry, and you to Ron. `` He said looking at us both.

`` Well how about tell us what we don't now. `` Ron spoke up for the first time.

The headmaster sighed and then started to talk well Ron and I Lessoned. `` A long time ago there was this young lady named Alinora Riddle. `` That name definitely rang a bell bet how did I now about that name?

The headmaster then rubbed his fingers over his eyes and continued. `` She was a troubled child when she was here at school, along with Tom. One day she just snapped and desisted to kill many students that did her wrong and treated her badly. It was one of the most horrible things I have ever seen. She would, `` He had to stop recall the horrible memory.

When he took a deep breath he started to talk again. `` She would take one person at a time and killed them in ways that where horrible. Some where stabbed, tortured, burned, and cursed. She did the most horrific things it was said that no one could every say or tell what she did. She was more powerful then most. `` That were he stopped and allowed us to prose's what we were told.

When I looked over to see Ron pale and horrified face, I know I was the exacted way I was and I was terrified too. I never knew someone would do that. But why did she do those horrible things? `` Sir may I ask why she did those things, and what happened to her? `` I asked horrified of what she had done.

`` Well, we aren't sure why she did it because she had killed every single person that hurt her. And as for what happened to we have no clue because she disappeared before we could get her. `` He explained to us.

`` But how do you now that she is being revived, sir? `` I asked curiously.

`` We have spy's that tell us what is going on, so that is how we know that my boy. ``

`` So what do I have to do about this? `` I asked him.

`` You see Harry if Voldemort has her he will be imposable to kill enlace you bond you magic to someone powerful. `` He explained to me.

`` Ok, who do I have to bond with exactly? `` I asked.

`` You see there is only one person that has that much power, ``

I was starting to get tired of all these riddles that the headmaster was giving me to solve. `` Then who is it, sir? `` I asked impatiently.

`` Well you aren't going to like this but, `` he paused

`` Well who? `` I asked getting angry.

`` Draco Malfoy. ``

My eyes then widened at what he said.

`` WHAT!`` Ron yelled then fainted, along with my self.

So I hope that cleared some things. Please review if you like this chapter.

Have a nice day everyone.

- Crazyforglitter


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Story**

_The room was lighted with torches that reviled a dark stone room. It was a huge room that would be fit for a Queen. As I looked around the room I saw something on the four post bed on the other side of the room move from beneath the covers that hide it. I walked fast over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed beside the body. _

_When I looked at the person I saw familiar black hair. As I looked at the face of the person I know it was the girl from the other place. I stretched out my hand out and touched her cheek for awhile. After awhile I started to remove my hand but before I could something grabbed my wrist. When I looked down at my hand I saw a hand had engulfed it into there grasp. _

_I looked up at the woman's face again and saw her rage filled blue eyes that where as dark as blue can get when mad. A hiss of laughter came from my mouth as I said, `` Welcome back, my sister. `` _

I woke up with sweat all over my self and the sheets I had just had a vision where I was Voldemort. And the woman that was there she looked so angry, `_but why? `_

As I opened my eyes I could see that I was in the hospital wing. `_But why am I in here. ` I_ tried to get up but I went back down on the bed when some one pushed me down on to it. `` Harry, you need to stay in bed. `` A woman said firmly, from beside me.

I lay back down and looked up to see Madam Pomfrey hovering over me with her wand waving in every direction to check me over. `` What happened to me? Why am I here? `` I asked her all at once.

`` Are you telling me that you don't know why you're here my dear? `` She asked looking at me with worry all over her face. But before I could answer Dumbledore came into the room.

`` I will tell him what happened, Poppy. You may go assist Mister Weasley and leave us so I may speak with Harry. `` He said, with a nod she left the room.

`` What happened sir all I remember is that I was in your office and…. `` then everything came back like a smack in the face. I looked up at the headmaster wish it didn't happen but of course it will never go his way. `` It can't be true! `` I was panicking now.

With a sad face the headmaster said, `` I am so sorry my boy but it is true, you have to bond with Mister Malfoy. ``

This cant be happening to me not only do I have to kill Voldemort I have to bond with Malfoy my worst enemy. I have to befriend my worst enemy, today was not my day.

`` But how am I going to get him to be friends with me. I can't be friend with a death eater. How is this even important? `` I asked.

He looked at me curiously. `` Do you even know what `bonding ` means, my boy? `` He asked me.

I just looked at him as if he was stupid or something. `` Yes, It's where I get to know him, right? `` I asked, now I was getting scared.

He gave me a sad smile and I know I wasn't going to like what will come next. `` No, it means to marry in muggle terms, my boy. ``

My eyes went wide once the headmaster explained what `bonding` meant. What am I going to do, how am I going to do this or even better how the hell am I going to get Draco fucking Malfoy to bond with me?

`` B-b-but… how…when..., NO I WILL NOT BOND TO MALFOY. He hates me! `` I yelled.

``My boy pleases calm down. I am merely telling you what I know. `` He said calmly.

Before I could argue Poppy came in and said that the head master was needed else were and he left with a sad smile on his face. As so as he had left, Hermione came straight into the hospital wing.

`` Oh Merlin, are you guys ok? No one would tell me what happened, Oh Merlin you better be ok. `` she said in a rush with worry written across her face.

'' Were fine Mione, really were fine. '' I said but it seemed as if she had to know for herself.

'' Bloody right were fine. `` Ron said sarcastically from the bed beside me.

`` What happened, Harry? `` Hermione said as worry continued to spread over her face.

I took a deep breath and said what I had to do. `` I have to bond with Malfoy. ``

After a few moments of staring she shrieked `` WHAT! ``


End file.
